Question: Consider the function $g(x)=3x-4$.  For what value of $a$ is $g(a)=0$?
Answer: Since $g(a) = 3a-4$, the equation $g(a)=0$ means $3a-4=0$.  Solving this equation gives $a = \boxed{\frac{4}{3}}$.